June 13th through 18th
Recipe Credits and references for June 13th through 18th 'June 13' Breakfast Chicken Pesto Paniniallrecipes.com *Recipe by LEAHMCINTYRE and Photo by Tracy2303 Honey Fruit Saladallrecipes.com *Recipe by Dorothy Dinnean and Photo by Nichele Lemon-Cramberry Muffinsdelish.com *Recipe from Eating Well and Photo by Ken Burris Cinnamon Mocha Coffeetasteofhome.com *Recipe by Bernice Morris and Photo by Taste of Home Dinner Salmon Croquetestasteofhome.com *Recipe by Mary McGuire and Photo by Taste of Home Chicken Salad with Piquilo Peppers, and Spicy Greensepicurious.com *Recipe by Molly Stevens and Photo by Brian Leatart Blueberry Sorbetsimplyrecipes.com *Recipe and Photo by Elise Bauer Rose Teafood.com *Recipe by Sharon123 and Photo by French Tart 'June 14' Breakfast Black Forest Crepestasteofhome.com *Recipe by Irene Menniniga and Photo by Taste of HOme Honey Peanut Granolaallrecipes.com *Recipe by SSHANER09 and Photo by GRANNHLOOHOO Fruit Salsa and Cinnamon Chipsallrecipes.com *Recipe by Inspired by Home Cooks and Photo by Msdaniels Barcelona Hot Chocolatemyrecipes.com *Recipe from Cooking Light and Photo by Randy Mayor and Cindy Barr Dinner Baked Beef Stewtasteofhome.com *Recipe by Doris Sleeth and Photo by Taste of Home Strawberry Feta Saladallrecipes.com *Recipe by MSCHEF and Photo by bellpepper One Bowl Browniestastykitchen.com *Recipe and Photo by domesticateddutchess Teo's Punchmyrecipes.com *Recipe from Cooking Light and Photo by Becky Luigart-Stayner, Melanie J. Clarke and Lydia DeGaris-Pursell 'June 15' Breakfast Breakfast Pizzatasteofhome.com *Recipe by Cahty Shortall and Photo by Taste of Home Fruit Compotetasteofhome.com *Recipe by Maxine Otis and Photo by Taste of Home Minted Mango Tearecipe.com *Recipe and Photo from Better Homes and Gardens Dinner Avocado Chicken Pitastasteofhome.com *Recipe by Barbara Hunt and Photo by Taste of Home Tropical Fruit Saladmyrecipes.com *Recipe and Photo from Southern Living Lemon Strawberry Trianglesrecipe.com *Recipe and Photo from Better Homes and Gardens Cherry Ginger Agua Frescatastykitchen.com *Recipe and Photo by Hasufrau 'June 16' Breakfast Chorizo and Scrambled Egg Breakfast Tacosepicurious.com *Recipe by Bon Appetit and Photo By Brian Leatart Cherry Fruit Salad http://www.wholeliving.com/130975/cherry-fruit-salad *Recipe and Photo By Whole Living Apple Raisin Cobblestone Muffinstastykitchen.com *Recipe and Photo By Shugary Sweets Blackberry Smoothiemyrecipes.com *Recipe from Cooking Light, Photo By William Dickey and Styling by Margaret Dickey Raspberry Iced Teatasteofhome.com *Recipe by Christine Wilson and Photo By Taste of Home Dinner Calzone Pinwheelstasteofhome.com *Recipe by Lisa Smith and Photo By Taste of Home Skirt Steak with Cilantro Chimichurri Saucetastykitchen.com *Recipe and Photo By Emily Fruity Angel Food Trifleallrecipes.com *Recipe by Louise Bouvier and Photo By Allrecipes Chocolate Chai Tearecipe.com *Recipe and Photo from Midwest Living 'June 17' Breakfast Skillet Strawberry Pancakeallrecipes.com *Recipe by Rita and Photo By Deb C Yogurt with Fruitsvideojug.com *Recipe and Photo By the Videojug Team Pomegranate Juicemyrecipes.com *Recipe from Cooking Light and Photo By Randy Mayor Dinner Avocado Salad with Sour Orange Dressingmyrecipes.com *Recipe from Sunset and Photo By James Carrier Simple, Perfect Fresh Ground Brisket Burgersmyrecipes.com *Recipe by Cooking Light, Photo By Charles Masters and Styling by Thom Driver No-Bake Chocolate Cheesecaketastykitchen.com *Recipe and Photo By Anna Iced Fruit Punchdelish.com *Recipe from Country Living and Photo By Helen Norman 'June 18' Breakfast Southwestern Omeletmyrecipes.com *Recipe from Cooking Light and Photo by Randy Mayor Berries and Marscaponemyrecipes.com *Recipe from Coastal Living, Photo by Melanie Acevedo and Styling by Jamie Kim Chilled Apple Teadelish.com *Recipe by Quick and Simple Staffand Photo by HannamariaH Dinner Cod with Mediterranean Salsafood.com *Recipe by MamaJ and Photo by Dr. Jenny Brown Butter Gnoochi with Spinach and Pine Nutsmyrecipes.com *Recipe from My Recipes, Photo by Randy Mayor and Styling by Cindy Barr Oreo Ice Creamtastykitchen.com *Recipe and Photo by Kim Bee Mango Passion Smoothiefood.com *Recipe by Sydney Mike and Photo by Baby Kato References